femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Erica (Counterfeiting in Suburbia)
Erica (Kayla Wallace) is a (redeemed) villainess from the 2018 film Counterfeiting in Suburbia. She was a high school student and the best friend of protagonist Riley Cartwright. The girls were also established as villainous counterfeiters, as they were using Riley's art skills to print $100 bills. Despite Riley's concerns over them getting caught, Erica began using her and Riley's ill-gotten gains to buy expensive clothes and jewelry. The girls also began exchanging their counterfeit bills for clean money and sold the items they bought to their classmates. Throughout the process, Erica expressed glee over their lucrative crimes, comparing herself and Riley to Thelma & Louise and disregarding Riley's fears over the reprecussions of their actions. The girls eventually began using their school's art room to print their money, with their art teacher Tim Sylvester (who Erica had a crush on) discovering their actions and confronting Erica during school. He later met both girls at a park, threatening to expose them to the police if they didn't get him enough money to pay off the debts he was in. While Erica was initially unnerved by Tim's threat, she later told Riley that having Tim working with them would help them, while telling Erica she had to stop seeing everything as a problem. She also revealed that she and Tim had begun a relationship, much to Riley's disapproval. Eventually, though, after Riley was nearly caught by Secret Service agents and her aunt Karen discovered some of Riley and Erica's counterfeit money, Riley planned to come clean to Karen about everything. This angered Erica, who accused Riley of always blaming others for when things went wrong before leaving her house, callously reminding her that while the police were looking for her, they had no idea of her involvement. Erica later tried to give what money she and Riley did make to Tim, only for him to say he needed the $10,000 Riley lost while fleeing the authorities. After seemingly convincing Tim to run away with her, Erica helped him in a plot to get Riley to get the money he needed, luring Riley's boyfriend Oliver Jackson to a park where he was knocked out by Tim and tied up in an abandoned building. After sending their demands to Riley, Erica had Tim assure her that they wouldn't hurt Oliver and expressed worry over resorting to kidnapping to get the money, only for Tim to comfort her by kissing her. The film's climax had Riley (with Karen's help) getting together some money to give to Tim, and when she arrived at the location he and Erica were at, she walked in on her friend confronting a bound Oliver, reminding him that if Tim were caught by the police, Riley would go down as well. As Riley tried to get Tim to accept the money she'd gotten together, she angrily confronted Erica for betraying her and siding with Tim over her. Erica then tried to convince Tim that they could leave, only to be shocked to learn her lover was planning to kill them and make off with the money. Erica managed to evade Tim as he fired a gun at her and Riley, later subduing him with a taser as he prepared to kill Riley. Riley thanked Erica for saving her life, and it was later revealed that Riley was sentenced to community service for her crimes, with Erica likely sharing the same punishment. Gallery Erica with Oliver.png Erica2.png Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Betrayed Category:Betrayer Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Guilty